Deceptive Truth
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: Two great powers come to earth. One good, one evil. who does the Z fighters join up with? You'll be surprised.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own Saran and Arlock!  
Dende stared up into the sky, his eyes closed. He could sense two great powers headed to Earth, one good, the other evil. He could tell that the good power would arrive a few months before the evil. He sighed, they had just gotten their brief break from saving the Earth. Goku and Vegeta were both given their lives back after defeating Buu, and they were enjoying the peaceful times with their families. Dende hated to be the bringer of bad news, but he knew that they also wouldn't be happy if the newcomers came without warning. Dende sighed and made up his mind, he would tell them tomorrow, he was sure they wouldn't apreciate being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
~~  
  
Their ship was heavily damaged, they hadn't been able to fix it at the other world. The other world, the planet they tried to save, despite all the prophecies saying they'd finally beat the evil, they haven't been able to yet. It had been five hundred years since they'd been born, fighting for nearly four hundred and seventy-five of those years made them sigh at the silver hair they now held. Now, though, they were dying but they had someone that would finally defeat the evil. She would, at last, defeat him.  
  
~~  
  
The Z fighters waited anxiously. They had been told and had trained for the six months before the good power was suppose to come. They had all become sufficiently stronger, and they were very nervous about the fight. A spaceship appeared, descending down to them. It landed and slowly, the door opened. A man stepped out and looked at them. He had short black hair with gray in it, his eyes a dark black. He had on black trousers that were tight against his legs, and a black shirt. He walked over to them and bowed slightly.  
  
"Greetings, I am Arlock. I have come to warn you that an evil is coming, I have been hunting her down for five hundred years. Please, I need your help. She is far too powerful for me to defeat by myself. She has destroyed hundreds of worlds, and I'm afraid Earth is her next target." he explained.  
  
"Welcome to Earth, of course we'll help you. We've had to fight against alot of people who wanted to destroy Earth." Goku said.  
  
"Thank you," he bowed slightly, smirking slightly.  
  
~~  
  
"Curses, of all the bloody...." she continued her very colorful language when she realised that he had landed before her. "Now Earth's lost, just like everything else." a tear slid down a pale cheek, coming from the large saffire eyes of the young girl. Her natural silver hair was tied back in a loose pony, with a sash around her forehead. She landed and noticed, much to her sadness, that there were several people with him. She sighed and straightened her black shirt and leggings. She stepped onto the opening and it slowly slid down underneath her tripod ship. She stared straight at them, her eyes masked, hiding her emotions.  
  
"Saran, such an unpleasent surprise." Arlock said walking over to her. Her eyes narrowed and she growled at him. "Don't be angry, you'll never win."  
  
"Arlock! I swear by my ancestors that you will die!" she lungd at him. He grunted and flew back when she punched his face. She was just about to lunge back at him when someone grabbed her arms. She glanced back to see the flame-shaped hair dude. He smirked at her and kicked her back, sending her flying head first into a large boulder. She crashed through it and landed on her feet. She wiped a small bit of blood off her lips and turned. "Stay out of this! This isn't your concern!" she shouted at him. She lifted off and lunged at Arlock once again. Vegeta flew infront of him and smirked at her.  
  
"No, I'm the only one whose going to fight against you." he said. She stared past him at the smirking Arlock.  
  
"So how many lies has he told you?" she whispered. His smirk grew, his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Well? I haven't all day," Vegeta said. She stood up from her crouch and shook her head, her eyes not leaving Arlock's face.  
  
"I won't fight against you, the only one whose going to be killed today is him." she said. Vegeta frowned and lunged at her.  
  
"The only one whose going to be killed today is you!" he punched her face, making her fly backwards.  
  
~I can't fight him,~ she thought, landing on her feet again. The Saiyan Prince launched a barrage of attacks at her. She didn't even try to block. She hit the ground with a thud and slowly rose. "I told you! I won't fight you!" she hissed.  
  
"Then you won't survive," Arlock said. She snapped her attention to him and dodged one of Vegeta's punches. She vanished and reappeared behind Arlock. She kicked him in the head, making him soar past Vegeta.  
  
"Arlock, surrender now or be destroyed," she called. He rose and smirked at her. "I know that you've tricked them into thinking I'm the evil. I also know that they won't listen to me. You better tell them the truth or else."  
  
"No," he answered. She growled and attacked him. Somehow, she managed to dodge Vegeta's attacks but hit Arlock. She didn't dodge Vegeta's kick though, she slammed into the ground a few feet from the others. She slowly rose, seeing the others moving away from her. Four women, four children and several men. She felt something pull her to the black haired boy that looked exactly like the man beside him. She flew into the air just before Vegeta's elbow hit the ground where she had been. She could feel the hatred and anger flying at her from all those present, except for the children, they didn't understand.  
  
"Fight back! C'mon!" Vegeta growled at her. She glared at him and shook her head.  
  
"No!" he punched at her, her crossed arms blocked it though. She hissed slightly and dropped to the ground, flying past him to Arlock. She was just about to kick him in the head when the other man appeared infront of her. She stopped her leg a centimeter from his cheek. He powered up, turning into a golden warrior. She flew back and growled.  
  
"Get out of my way!" she said, her hair flying up as her energy surrounded her. Her own hair flashed gold but returned to its silver color instantly. Goku's eyes widened slightly but then narrowed.  
  
"Give it up Saran, you can't defeat them." Arlock laughed. She growled but then she smirked. She vanished and reappeared infront of him. He dodged the punch aimed at his head but then growled as her true target hit him. She grabbed his amulet and snapped it off his neck. She flew back and held her prize up, dangling it in her hand.  
  
"Tell the truth or I'll destroy it!" she threatened. She pulled out a silver dagger when he moved forward. She knelt and put the amulet on the ground, the dagger over it. "Its your choice, Arlock, Lord of Evil." she smirked at him. He growled in frustration. He suddenly lunged at her. She lifted the dagger up and brought it down. The amulet cracked and broke into pieces. He faltered and held his chest.  
  
"No! My power!" he growled at her and shot forward. She dodged and hit his shoulder with the dagger. White magic flowed out and into his wound. He screamed in pain and held his shoulder. She smirked at him. She hit the ground with a large thud when Vegeta came up and kicked her side. She rose and looked over at the amulet. A large piece was glowing, his power wasn't completely gone. Her eyes widened when Goten picked it up.  
  
"NO, put that down." she appeared infront of Goten and grabbed the piece from him. Imediantly, she cried out in pain as the rock began glowing brightly. She threw and destroyed it with a ki blast. Her hand was burned with a dark burn. "Blast it, Black Magic cannot touch White Magic." she hissed, cradling her hand. She looked over to the boy, seeing him staring at her in shock. She rose and turned to Arlock. He wasn't friendly-looking anymore.  
  
"How dare you, Saran. How dare you." he shot a large blast at her. A small scream made her pause. It was headed straight at her, and she was next to Goten. She scooped him up and flew upwards, dodging the blast. Goten stared at her in awe as she landed, gently putting him on the ground. Chichi rushed over and picked him up. Saran stared hard at Arlock.  
  
"You had no right to fire at him! For all the innocents you had killed and for all the lies you've told, I will KILL YOU!" she lunged at him and punched him in the face. They all stared in surprise as they realised they had been tricked. She gripped her dagger and it grew into a sword. She lifted it up and sliced him in half. He screamed in pain as he dissolved because of her White Magic. She fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her sword fell to the ground limply, her hands unable to hold onto it any longer. She smiled faintly, glad to have finally defeated him, and slipped into a well- deserved rest.  
  
~~  
  
Saran waved goodbye to the Z fighters, her ship preparing for launch. After the battle, they had taken her in and healed her for their mistake. She had forgiven them the moment she realised they had been tricked, though. Now, she was going back to her home, but she promised to come by as soon as possible. 


End file.
